After Dark
by TheTalesFromWithin
Summary: Athenodora is a prisoner in her own life, will she ever understand the choices of other, those out to hurt and mock her? Can she ever feel the love and warmth of the one she truly loves? DARK THEMES, IMPLIED ABUSE, MEAN AND NASTY VOLTURI!


**After Dark.**

_Santiago_

Silently I pushed open the door to her chambers. He had done it once again. She laid on her side, with her back facing me, her dress ripped and torn. She was sobbing tearlessly. Quietly. Into her pillow.

I took a deep breath and gritted my razor-sharp teeth. Swallowing back the dark, rage-induced venom, I swiftly tiptoed over to her.

Gently, I picked up the satin coverlet and wrapped it around her broken body, covering up her modesty. The slight tilt of her head in my direction was the only sign she had even noticed my presence. I gathered her tiny, fragile body up, pulling her into my chest. Still sobbing she rested her head against my chest. A sudden swell, like my unbeating heart my force itself out of my ribcage, I tightened my arms around her, protecting her.

"Ssh" I murmured into her hair, her scent swelling up around my, darkening my eyes.

I hated Caius for doing this to her. She was his wife. She had never done anything to deserve this; she had only ever loved him. And yet, he treated her like she was nothing, keeping her like a prisoner, _forcing_ himself on her, time after time.

My Angel, the women I had loved and guarded for all of these centuries, was the loneliest, most sorrowful, most incredible creature I had ever known.

_Athenodora_

He was always there when I needed him the most, Santiago, my personal guard. He knew me better than anyone – with the exception of Aro, although even he hadn't interrupted my thoughts since he saw something distasteful about his precious Brother's actions.

Santi was always there to pick up the pieces. We never discussed it, I was always too ashamed, and he should never have to know what happened. The first time, I thought I had heard him, banging on the door, trying to get in, to do his job, to protect me; then muffled by the rushed warnings of Felix and Demetri pulling him away from the tower.

I think I imagined it.

Last time had been the worst time yet. I knew it was coming. I had heard Caius arguing with Aro and Marcus about the Romanians. I had heard him slamming around, cursing. I prayed he would leave, go out to hunt, but he did not.

My husband is a cruel man. Everyone knows that. But for the longest time he was sweet and kind and caring. He spent time with me, showered me with unnecessary gifts. We would spend all night talking and making love. He never lifted a finger to me. Until the first time, the night he came from his crusade against the children of the moon; after that night, everything was different.

I felt Santiago's arm tighten around me pulling me in close. I needed him so much. I breathed him in, his warm, comforting smell, the scent I now associated with home. I felt him trying to soothe me. For the umpteenth time I understood why Marcus had assigned him to guard me, instead of Afton, Sulpica's protector.

Marcus always went out of his way to be kind to me. His wife, Didyme, had been my best friend; somehow I think he felt like he owed me.

I imagined Santi smelling my hair, wishing I could bring myself to show him how grateful I was, how much he meant to me. I felt him gently pull away and lay me back onto the bed. I hugged my arms around me, pulling the cover around me, my mind frantically trying to search for his scent in the soft down. I heard him open the bathroom door.

_Santiago_

I turned on the water, watching the hot rush of steam as it began fill the ornate bathtub; taking a moment and a few deep breaths, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

He had really hurt her. I could see the deep angry bite marks, on her shoulders, her breast, her waist and one horrific one on the inside of her thigh, I growled under my breath, tightening my grip on the glass bottle of her fragrance I had picked up, absent-mindedly. It shattered, tiny fragments falling into the washbasin. My rage infinite.

Washing off the fragrance and removing the glass, I considered all of the ways I could hurt him, kill him, and free her.

I collected fresh towels from the closet and turned off the water. I walked back into the bedroom; she was still lying on the bed clutching the covers to her. Gently I took them away and began to remove the remaining shreds of her dress, revealing the true extent of his rage. Swallowing hard, I picked her up and carrying her through into the bathroom, setting her gently into the water.

I turned to leave. As I did I heard her whisper,

"Thank you"

Without turning around, I replied.

"Anything for you, my Queen."

I closed the door softly behind me.

I tried to busy myself, pushing the rage out of my mind. I tidied the room, removing all traces of last night, knowing she would soon be visited by Sulpicia, almost certainly with Chelsea and Corin cackling in tow.

_Athenodora_

I basked in the warmth of the water, washing away my shame, soothing my aching limbs, soaping the smell of my husband out of my hair. My thoughts desperately trying to avoid that dark place within, forcing myself to listen to Santiago moving around in the bedroom, the slightest smile at the though of him trying to wrestle with my duvet cover.

Closing my eyes I slipped under the water, allowing my mind to wander to him, wishing I could tell him, show him, something….

Stepping out of the water, wrapping myself in my kimono, I rubbed my hair with the towel, finding my comb; draining the water and padding softly back through into my bedroom.

I watched him pick up the chair in the corner and walk over to the huge window, setting it down, looking out over the gardens as the sunrise bathed each leaf and bloom in the light of a new day.

I walked over and stood silently close to his side. I toyed with taking his hand, holding it in mine. I took a deep breath, the thought overwhelming. My fingers brushed against his, making me jump a little, I made to pull away a little, put some space between us, but his fingers entwined with my own, in a warm, protective way. He was looking out for me again.

I stood with him in silence, smiling softly.

_Santiago_

Even in this battered, broken state, she was still magnificent. It took all of my will not to gather her back into my arms and kiss her, show her how I felt, how I had always felt; make her understand it didn't need to be like this, that no matter what, that I could never ever do that to her. I wanted to say so many things.

But she wasn't mine. And she never would be.

I let my hand drop and looked over to her. She was so tiny, especially when she didn't have those ridiculous shoes on. She was combing her hair, sending delicious wafts of her scent through the room, making me crazy.

"You need to get dressed, your cousin will be here shortly" I said, curtly.

Her face fell a little before she composed herself.

"Of course." She replied, walking over to the huge closet.

Unlike most of the women in this castle, she wasn't interested in showy, expensive clothes. Of course, her dresses, I couldn't remember ever seeing her in a pair of jeans or trousers, were expensive, but simple, made of the most beautiful fabrics, silks, linens, cotton and wool - natural, like her.

She selected a dusky pink, knee-length tea dress. It would cover most of the marks he had left. She would look exquisite.

"Santi? I.. Erm.. I need some privacy?" She asked

Snapping out of my daydream, "Of course, Dora" I replied, backing out of the room, as she ducked behind the screen.

As I shut the door, Sulpicia and her entourage, Afton, Chelsea and Corin, burst in.

"Mistress Sulpicia" I greeted, bowing formally, nodding to Afton, who rolled his eyes.

"Is she out of bed yet?" She demanded, looking down her nose at me.

"She is just dressing"

At that moment, she opened the door and walked out. She was a picture of beauty, a smile plastered on her, a smile which did not meet her eyes.

The floaty tea dress, the high heeled sandals, making there taller, matching her height with Sulpicia and Chelsea, long tan opera gloves reaching above her elbows, covering some of the worst bruises from the prying eyes of the gathering crowd.

Dismissed, Afton and I took up our position guarding the door. Anguished, I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Again?" Enquired Afton, I nodded.

"The whole castle heard the screams" He continued.

Once more my eyes darkened, the venom welling in my mouth.

He would pay for this.

_Athenodora_

Walking out of my bedchamber, I was greeted by Sulpicia's exuberant chatter,

"I was thinking, we should have a ball, a huge extravagant affair with costumes – we can invite everyone…" She exclaimed giddily, not stopping to draw breath,

"It will be incredible, the event of the decade" She mused

"We must go and speak with the boys, immediately" She skipped across the room, linking her arm with my own tender limb. Inwardly I groaned, _the boys_, I repeated, suddenly filled with an immense feeling of trepidation.

She continued to witter on, each suggestion raising coos from Corin and Chelsea, who, as always would hang off of her every word. How she loved it. Sulpicia was not unlike Aro in her lust for power, however she took her power from the unfaltering adoration of others. Her vanity knowing no bounds. She like followers, those who would always tell her exactly what she wanted to hear, without question. She was constantly rude to her guards, her maids, even to me on occasion. She truly believed that she was Queen of all. There were many within the castle that did not agree with this, but tolerated it, she was Aro's wife, after all. And Aro? Well, he always looked upon her like she was the Sun, his sun.

I knew I would not be allowed to get away from her latest passing amusement.

I was led out of the room by Sulpicia, who was evidently not noticing my discomfort, each footstep painful, the bruising wounds deepening, noticing the glances of the others, not saying a word. Peaking over my shoulder at Santiago, dutifully following us, rolling his eyes at Sulpicia's constant prattle, throwing further ideas at Chelsea and Corin, who were both nodding enthusiastically.

Rounding the corner, Afton stopped to talk with Felix and Demetri, who once again seemed to be teasing Alec. I felt sorry for them, Jane and Alec – adults stuck in the bodies of children. Santiago stepped forward to open the door to the throne room, the others waltzing through without a second glance. I hung behind, gazing up at him,

"Thank you, Santi" I smiled softly at him, resting my hand on his arm. "You do not need to hang around, I will see you later"

The guards had turned, gawping at us, mouths literally hanging open.

"As you wish, Dora" He replied, noting the sharp gasps of breath coming from the others behind him.

I smiled. I knew despite this he would be watching, waiting to escort me back once we had finished. Making sure I was safe.

With a deep breath, I steeled myself, ready to face my husband, taking a step through into to room beyond.

_Santiago_

I closed the door behind her, taking one last swift glance at her beauty, before shutting the door and turning back to the other guards.

"Well, well!" Smirked Demetri.

"First name terms, are we?" Scoffed Felix.

They jeered between them, even Alec joining in.

"What?" I demanded

"Who've thought? Caius' queen diddling the help?" Roared Felix

Grinding my teeth, hissing, nostrils flaring, my rage uncontrolled. Grabbing Felix, slamming him into the wall,

"How dare you?" I spat. Turning, leaving before my temper was completely lost.

Striding away, trying to calm myself, I overheard Afton say quietly,

"It happened again. She's in a bad way. I had to lock him in the dungeons this time. Today is not a good day to jest with him."

"Again?" queried Demetri.

"It's becoming more and more frequent" said Felix.

"Poor Athenodora" reflected Alec.

With that I broke into a run. I had to get out. Away from the poison that was seeping in from all of the edges.

_Marcus_

The ladies gathered in front of us, Sulpicia behaving as usual like the queen bee, lording it over everyone, and using her wiles to wrap Aro around her little finger, which, as always, is a place he is more than happy to be.

I briefly took my chance to see their bond, as strong as ever solid gold, pulsing between them. Although even without this ability, it was obvious to see the depth of the love that they shared.

I shifted, bored, to see Athenodora stood on the edge of the little group, head down, staring at the floor.

She was so lovely. The best friend my daring wife could have ever had. Warm, caring and gentle; she was always selfless and giving. And she had loved Caius, more than anyone ever should. Even when he had begun to take his anger out on her, she still looked to him as her provider, her husband, the one she loved.

Slowly her love her him had faded, unlike his, which had appear to have disappeared overnight. Now there was no bond between them, none at all. He barely even acknowledged her existence. Except when he was angry. When he was angry, he was evil.

I had seen the way her guard looked at her, Santiago. So warm and loving, like it broke his heart every time he had to see her in pain, or frightened, or sad. She cared for him, not inappropriately, to her, he was her best friend. He had been her guardian for only 450 years. I had seen to it. But it wasn't enough to keep her safe.

My attention turned back to Sulpicia, now draping her arms around Aro's shoulders, telling him her plans for the ball, sitting on her chair next to his, filling his head with her latest grand plan. Breathing into Aro's ear, she pulled him to his feet, leading him up to their chambers.

Caius was whispering into Heidi's ear, making her giggle, sliding his hand down into the small of her back, pulling her into him. She was his new favourite, she was sharing his bed. He pulled her onto the chair next to him. Grinning evilly he turned to Athenodora, the only one left still stood in the middle of the room. She had no place to go,

"So, it seems you no longer belong here, Dear" he taunted.

"Perhaps it's your holier-than-thou attitude, that butter-wouldn't-melt attitude, those nun-like clothes" he sneered "You should show a little more skin… That's what men want, perhaps then you could keep one" He laughed, the crowd chuckling with him.

"Heidi, be a dear and pass me that bag" He pointed to a small plastic carrier bag.

She sashayed across the room, picking up the bag, swinging it on one finger like it was a foul rodent, found ransacking the bins. She had an evil glint in her eye. Giving the bag to Caius, she whispered in his ear, her words carried quietly to me and I snarled under my breath, she dared to think that she could replace Athenodora; the cheek of the women.

"Here" Caius threw the bag at Athenodora, hitting her square in the chest. She winced clutching at the bag,

"Try it on, show us all just how beautiful you can look"

Looking up from the floor for the first time she closed her eyes, sinking into a deep curtsey,

"I shall go to my room to change now" She turned to leave.

"No" He barked. "Here."

"Caius!" I growled, but he just growled at me.

"H-here?" She asked, wide-eyed, the word faltering.

"You heard me correctly" He glared at her "Lets show the boys what they are missing out on" Motioning for Felix, Demetri, Afton, Alec and Santiago to join us.

_Athenodora_

I swallowed. Hard. But seeing the look in his eyes told me he was deathly serious. My vision clouded, I couldn't see anything, it felt like my guts were twisting; he couldn't really be doing this, could he? I looked to Marcus, pleading, but he just stared blankly, not meeting my gaze.

I groped inside the bag, pulling out something truly shocking. It was short, very short, with a plunging front which would almost certainly end below my navel, no sleeves, no back; a scrap of nothing. The fabric was cheap polyester, rough and coarse against my fingertips. And worst of all it was red, tomato red. It looked like something I had seen the ladies of the night wearing on tv.

Shaken, I looked up, he wanted to humiliate me, again.

"Put in on. Now." He ordered.

I fumbled at the buttons of my dress. I was really going to have to do this. Around the room, I could hear the shuffles of the others as they grew increasingly uncomfortable.

I slowly slid off my dress, leaving myself still modestly covered in my silk slip.

"Off." He commanded. "Bra too."

The room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. No one was moving, breathing.

I lifted the hem of my slip. Gasps from the room as the extent of my injuries became clear, every silvery scar, bruise, bite mark became so clear to the gathered crowd. Behind me I heard Santi grinding his teeth, I imagined him being held back by Felix and Demetri.

Startled by Marcus sweeping out of the room, shooting a look of disgust at Caius, dropping my slip to the floor. I tried to remove my bra, but my fingers wouldn't work. I scrabbled with the clasp of the coffee-coloured lace. Unhooking the strap, I trembled as I lifted the material from my body, exposing myself to the room.

I was utterly disgraced, revealing my small breasts to everyone, desperately trying not to run, to cover myself. I picked up the hideous red dress, pulling it quickly over my head. It showed everything, the worst injury, the deep raw bite mark on my breast, the one which I knew would take months to heal.

"Turn" He instructed, "Slowly."

I stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow me up. I turned on my heels, showing everyone my hideousness. Most of them had turned away, maybe to protect my modesty, maybe because I looked so awful. I turned past Santiago, he was looking straight at me, into my eyes, he struggled against Felix and Demetri, trying to get to me.

I turned back to Caius, seeing his smirking face made the bile rise up into my throat, for the first time I was angry. I had never done anything to deserve this. He had gone too far; even the sickened look on Heidi's face said so.

"Well?" I questioned him.

Slowly he got to his feet.

"We shall leave" He stood down from his throne, walking towards me. Stoping in front of me, looking me up and down; his eyes raking over me. As quick as a flash, I felt the back of his hand slam across face. I hit the cold stone floor, sliding across it.

Looking back over his shoulder he sneered,

"No, you are still as unlovable. But now you look like a whore too.."


End file.
